User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/Still waters run deep...
Ahoy community, YPN is back and today I'm gonna have a look at a bunch of specific champions. Champions that are underrated, underplayed, but don't deserve it...simply because they are actually so good that you might even consider them overpowered. So let's just get started. ; This champ is a real mystery to me: he is considered crappy because of his passive, which gives him a free item which, however, can't be sold. This item, , grants him 3 AP per lvl. It can also be augmented to grant him bonus stats. Currently, the only viable option for AP Viktor is because it gives him an additional 45 AP as well as a DoT on his , which also happens to be his primary source of burst damage (apart from his ult) Now people are arguing that this ruins him because it keeps him from buying another viable 6th item, therefore Viktor's late game is crap... which is not the case. I mean, sure he is stripped of an item that gives him other viable stats, like health, armor, magic penetration, and so on, but... let's do the math: at lvl 18, his passive grants him 54 AP + 45 AP form the augment = 99 AP. Also, it only costs for the upgrade. These stats are rather good if you obtain them early and mid game. In other words: his late game is a disadvantage against other mages, but... when do you actually reach late game? In how many games does everybody actually have full build? Not often, so Viktor has a huge advantage against the enemy in lane and early teamfights. To conclude: everyone who has ever played Viktor knows that he can completely burst down a whole team with his multi-target ult, low-CD basic-ability AoE stun, and the huge burst laser. Therefore, Viktor does not deserve to be marked as a crappy champ but rather as a situational counter laner. ; Next target: one of my favorite champions. However, he is marked as useless and very vulnerable to ganks. Most of this is because he has no CC as well as no escape. Mordekaiser is, however, a supreme top laner. There is only a handful of champions who can put up with his constant harass, inability to be traded with properly, and his immense farming capacities. His downside is, that in order to farm, harass, oppress, destroy, shred, etc... he will push his lane, therefore make himself vulnerable to ganks (which he is weak to, anyways) but that's about it... Now on to his positive features: he has a passive shield that charges whenever he damages enemies, and will block a lot of damage, meaning that when trading with his lane opponent he will in most cases not even take damage while his opponent will constantly lose health and have to back off. Mordekaiser also farms like a maniac, and with his ultimate he can turn a 1v2 ganks into a 2v1 double kill. Pre lvl 6, he is weak to ganks, but he gradually becomes stronger up to the point where you just want the enemy to gank for easy gold. I think his problem is that most people see him as a mid laner, an AP carry. But in the mid lane he is the weakest, as most mid laners are: * Ranged * Possess burst damage * Are equipped with good CC or escapes Morde's main strength is his "can't touch this" playstyle. Also, he is more viable if he takes over the role of a bruiser, simply because he won't be the main focus this way. Morde profits extremely from not being focused by CC: he can then dish out his insane AoE dmg and make the enemy carry the best player on your team (except for him, of course) In conclusion, Morde can be a viable pick as a top counter, provided he has support from his jungler and that wards are his main priority early game. I end this champ's review with a quote from an enemy : "OMG this champ is so op, I can't trade with you, I can't farm, I can't do nothing, and my jungler can't stay top 24/7. GG WP -.-" ; Okay, about this one: He is not really underplayed or underrated. He is a regular pick adn I know that. However I think that his potential is insane. he is the king of cc (having free different forms of hard cc as well as a soft one). He can easily help focusing several priority targets at once, tank towers early because of his scalings and be one of the best (of not THE best (jk)) supportive jungle tanks... Did I mention he also has better clearing than and deals good sustained damage. Heck, he has the potential to become a permaban if he'd get more love. ; First of all, she's a hypercarry with an insane non-ultimate steroid, a kill-reset mobility tool, a dueling anti-heal and a disengage. Also she deals insane burst damage even as AD. What really bus me however is, that she has such a strong early game (her mid game is meh, but... ) I think Tristana is currently way too strong in terms of burst. Also, AP Tristana is hideously frustrating to play against, because she will burst away anyone without much possible counterplay. She's not underrated but, in my opinion, a bit unbalanced. ; Now this is an old hat. Heimy is considered a troll champ by most because his kit is just SO unusual and anti-meta that, in many situations, he can become utterly useless. He's also a squishy pusher with an unreliable stun. Heimer is not a good AP carry simply because he can't do engage fights. He is the strongest if the enemy attacks first and is forced to take damage from his turrets but, even if this happens, he will still be a target of focus as the mid laner he is. Here's my solution: he is far better off top lane or support. As a top laner, he can utilize his anti-engage kit to deny kill laners and being frustrating as hell. As a support, he can use his passive and his turrets as free wards. In both ways, he will not be the main focus and his turrets will keep slowing and damaging all the enemies who won't have the time or brains to take them out. Yes it's anti-meta and risky, but if you know who the enemy will pick and if you have the right team, then Heimer can completely wreck the enemy team. ; Just a few things: AP Karma mid, that burst, that shield, that speed buff. Engage quickly or die faster than to . People should stop complaining how much better the old one was, and how useless the current one is and actually try to find viable builds and such. ; Not played enough. Low cd burst damage, great utility, safe range and farming. Also the potential for skillful outplaying. He could become one of the most feared mid laners if he's used more often. Final Words I hope you found this post informative, and maybe it gave you a different view on some champions. I will finish this with a somewhat smart saying: just because the majority doesn't use it, doesn't mean it's not good, and even the pros don't know everything. YPN out.